Deadly, Like His Kiss
by NarcissisticViolet
Summary: " Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. " AU set in 1994.
1. Ch1 - Coy

**_Title: Deadly, Like His Kiss_**

**_Disclaimer_**_:__ I do not own American Horror Story, only this fan-fiction._

_**Genre:** Romance/Angst_

_**Rated M** for violence and sexual content._

_**A/N-** This was originally planned as one-shot but I figured I would be more motivated to finish the story if I knew that somebody actually read it. So please do leave your opinion on this. ____I'm aware that some of the house's details and inhabitants may have not been present in 1994, but just assume they existed back then for the sake of the story.___

* * *

><p><em>- Ch 1- Coy<em>

_'__The World is filled with so much filth and pain'_,

Tate thought taking out another cigarette from the pack, creased inside the pocket of his jeans.

He was standing in the empty school yard, where most of the kids were gone and solemn quietness reigned.

The sunlight hit his face and he supported his back, stiff and rigid with anticipation, against the brick wall of the PE classes building behind him. Sweaty palms and fair locks glued to his forehead gave away emotions stirring in his chest.

Tate loved to run track, it made him feel like he actually stood a chance to get away from everybody and everything.

He took a deep draw off his cigarette, and the stingy taste on his parched lips helped him calm down as he recollected events from this morning: Addie trying to chuck a bowl of cereal at Constance after the latter had slapped the back of her hand across his sister's face for swearing at her. Tate has restrained Addie's hand from throwing it and spilling milk and cereal all over the kitchen floor although all he wanted to do was to beat the crap out of his callous mother.

He wouldn't consider Larry and Constance as _ family,_ never in a million years.

Addie was a child with Downs but his mom, the goddamn queen of lies with her Pharisaic image of holier than thou in the neighborhood, and her games of perfect family, seemed to forget that his sister needed attention more than anything else.

Barely supporting them with her pathetic dog business, Constance was using Larry like a puppet pulling his strings in whichever direction she wanted, she was neglecting everybody but herself; slowly but steadily ostracizing his sister, crippling her more by locking her away in a room of mirrors for punishment knowing that Addie was well aware she wasn't as pretty as the girls in the magazines. Because Constance was _ashamed. _Ashamed of her daughter not being _perfect._

Given how evil and crazed his mother was, Addie was the only family Tate was able to admit he had after his dad left them and their brother died, they were both _alone._

Tate hated his mother for trying to turn Addie into a complete idiot and he was desperately trying to safeguard her.

The only human contact Addie has ever had outside their twisted family was with the neighbor's girl.

The Harmons had moved recently to L.A. and Tate was pretty skeptical about the perfect family portrait unfolding before his eyes - the therapist, his wife, their teenage daughter and their looked too perfect but Tate already knew that there were no perfect families. Actually, he was goddamn sure about it.

But Violet, she didn't seem like the type to care what he or anybody else would think of her, and that had him intrigued. She had tendencies of going outside and smoke a stolen cigarette behind their house sneaking out the house and Tate took a pleasure of watching from a distance through his window.

She appeared so small in those big ratty cardigans but her posture was defiant and her eyes were beautifully expressive.

Tate's secretly watching the girl sneaking out for another smoke or just simply listening to music with the phones plugged in her ears has become a favorite part-time activity.

He started to like her even more, when he saw how Violet treated Addie as a friend inviting her to sit over with her inside the gazebo or just sitting on the lawn together, talking

Violet playing hide and seek with his sister in their yard outside on Sundays and actually speaking with her made him smile and feel like their family was normal for one small deceiving moment.

Tate never got the chance to speak with Violet-next-door he didn't want to do it in front of Constance watching him like a hawk, but today he just couldn't wait anymore.

Waiting for her to come out after classes, he was getting more and more anxious not even sure what he was going to tell her.

Tate only knew that he wanted to thank her for making Addie and he feeling somewhat normal, and if he got the chance he wanted to smell her hair or touch Violet's hand because her skin appeared so blanched, he wanted to know what it feels like to touch alabaster.

Going through the images inside his head of what he was about to say or do when he saw her, he didn't hear the small steps approaching him until somebody pulled the sleeve of his striped sweater and he saw a toothy grin when he turned over to the side and he heard a simple _Hi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Addie?"<strong>_, Tate looked down at his sister who was snickering at him.

The crevice that the events from this morning had created in his brain was calling him to stumble deep down but Addie's eyes looked so sad, Tate wished he could just start running and never stop until he reached some place better and take his sister with him; a place where the leaves changed and people did too.

Throwing out the cigarette butt and stomping his foot on it, he scoffed her "What are you doing here, have you been following me again.. And that make up, Constance's going to kill you!"

"But I wanted to be a pretty girl", She giggled.

"Addie, seriously..."

There were shades painted over her eyelids and a lipstick in the tinge of vermilion.

"You look pretty," He said then more meekly, seeing disappointment peek out of his sister's eyes.

Her smile showed teeth.

_Addie was an innocent soul._

Tate took his sister by the hand, dragging her out of the school yard. Some of the kids that were leaving casted curious glances at the weird duo bypassing them the always angry-looking blonde boy and his sister in an old-fashioned dress.

"Where did you find this make up, anyways?"

Constance would hardly share without any consequences.

"It's Violet's ..I went to her house, she made me a pretty girl, " Addie grinned back at him.

"Was it her you were waiting for ? ", She asked on point, "Violet, she didn't stay at school today, she was home earlier she got into a fight or something"

Tate's neurotic twitch dancing on his left cheek started giving away his emotions again.

He leaned and kissed Addie's forehead, "No, I was waiting for you, let's go! I need you to do something for me."

Tate grabbed her hand and headed home with his sister, he would talk to Violet some other time. And right now he felt like he had a lot to tell her, lots of thoughts scratched the insides of his skull and one of them was that Violet must be as delicious and heady as she sounded.

_**"Violet **wait!",_

Violet had scurried to pass by her mom who was standing in the kitchen island but Vivien's voice made her feet stumble in a halt and her body ricochet back from the loss of inertia, " I didn't know you had come back from school earlier, is this a wound on your forehead? Come here!"

Violet sighed heavily taking off her hat.

"For how long it's been bleeding, you should have told me Jesus, sit down!", Vivien took a piece of cloth from the counter soaked it in water and started cleansing the bloody cut, while her daughter plopped into the kitchen chair.

"What happened?"

Violet remained silent.

"I guess you're not going to tell me are you? Well, whoever it was I bet they look worse than you."

And just then before Violet left the kitchen, Vivien saw something she hasn't seen in a while - her daughter's spontaneous smile.

''''

"Oh my God, you scared the shit of me! What are you doing here!", Violet yelled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"But you did! I swear you have the scariest gaze ever," Violet looked at her own startled, blanched face in the mirror.

"I just had to come back because I wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" , Violet turned around confused.

"For making me a pretty girl."

She looked at Addie's glowing face, "No problem, but you should really stop wandering into our house you know..."

"But I like it here, I like you..Will you do my hair, too?", She asked her.

Violet nodded and took the hair brush in her hand while Addie settled herself in front of the mirror.

"Are you a virgin?", Addie asked her out of the blue.

"Yes, aren't you?"

"Hell no!," Addie announced and Violet smirked, the girl was either bragging or lying but she thought it was adorable anyways. She liked the boy's next door sister.

Violet didn't really care to make friends in her new school so Addie was her only friend for now.

"He thinks you're a pretty girl," Addie started again.

Violet's stomach jerked and her hand froze in the air, her fingers still squeezing the brush.

"Who?", She knew the answer to that but she preferred to play it coy.

"Tate. He thinks you're pretty, you look as pretty as the girls in the magazines"

Violet has never cared what boys thought of her before but these words made her blush.

"Nah.. I'm nothing like the girls in the magazines. Is Tate your brother? I don't know him, he told you that?", She asked Addie avoiding eye contact, curiosity eating her alive.

"Nope. But I see the way he looks at you, also he told me to give you this...," She shoved a little piece of paper in Violet's palm.

"Adelaide Langdon!," Constance's voice cut through the air, "There were you! I told you not to wander into the neighbor's house, come on now wicked girl!"

Obviously, Violet was not the only one intimidated with Constance's sudden appearance at the door for Addie sprung from the chair and hurried down the stairs dodging craftily her agitated mother who tried hard to catch at her.

Sitting down on the bed with mixed emotions, Violet opened the little shriveled note and read the scribblings:

_"The gazebo, tomorrow night 10 p.m. I need to speak with you." _

She knew it wasn't very clever to mess with some boy she hardly knew but Violet wasn't afraid of anything. Plus, she wanted to go.

Pushing the note back into the pocket of her cardigan, she caught someone looking through the window of the neighbor's house. When she looked at him, the little smile he shared with her made her hair stand on ends and goosebumps spread along the sensitive skin on her nape. She felt like shrinking with excitement being scrutinized by the pair of darkest eyes.


	2. Ch 2 - Skeletons

_- Ch 2 - Skeletons -_

_ "Thank God, it's Saturday",_

Violet thought. Not that she couldn't handle the high-school bitch clique with Leah in the lead, but she just didn't like the idea of her mother being upset over things like her school troubles. Vivien had already had too big of a mouthful of the life's bitter remedies. Violet was a girl,who could very well manage shit on her own, but she couldn't stand how weak her mom has become.

The nervous breakdown after the brutal miscarriage, and Ben's cheating fiasco was the end of Vivien's strength and willpower. It made Violet lock herself in the bathroom and slit her forearm with a razor to feel somewhat in control of things, leaving scars on the outside to silence the voice of those that grew within.

As the noon sunlight was peeking throw the window of her room, she put on a random black T shirt over her floral leggings and sneaked behind the house for another stolen moment in a cloud of thoughts and cigarette smoke.

She liked the house, it had a long interesting history, between it's great walls were locked stories of murders and deviance as mentioned by the realtor.

Violet felt an immediate connection to this place as it was a living and breathing thing, it's pulse came in various vivid lights and colors through the windows, joining in and rushing into the bloodstream of her own veins.

It was quiet in the yard and she didn't see anybody around when she took out the cigarette and perched on the brick wall.

"You must be Violet, right? I'm Constance Langdon", The blonde lady startled her appearing out of the blue.

"Yeah so?" , Violet didn't like the lady standing in front of her. She seemed smug and scheming and she always made surprising appearances.

Violet wanted to throw out her cigarette when Constance approached her and pulled out a lighter out of the pocket of her dress.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father," Constance took one cigarette herself and lit it then she offered the lighter to Violet.

She hesitated a little bit when Constance sat down opposite of her but she finally decided to accept the peace offerings and lit her smoke, too.

"I want to apologize for Addie's behavior, she won't be snooping around your house anymore, at least for a while".

There was something eerie in the woman's subtle smile.

"It's okay, I don't mind Addie, in fact I like her company," Violet replied looking at the woman's unfathomable face then turned her gaze toward their house, 'You have a nice house, Mrs. Langdon."

"Why thanks, but yours is bigger and a bit more fancy, you know. That's a of a deal for a L.A. Victorian your father made there," Constance observed and it crossed her mind that this woman somehow knew too much of her family business.

"Did you mom had a miscarriage?", She asked her crudely.

Violet looked her with a startled doe-like gaze.

"You wonder how I knew that? Well, she has the habit of sitting by the kitchen window, staring blankly outside unconsciously patting her belly. I didn't assume she just got pregnant because there always seems to be very much sadness in her eyes, so I guessed she must have had a miscarriage. She and your dad seem to be distant, which makes me think he had an affair," Constance finished with a dry voice.

This woman was really giving Violet the creeps, bringing all of the Harmons skeletons out of the closet with one random look at the surface of their family portrait.

"My family is kind of fucked up, yeah," She finally replied to Constance, playing with the lighter in her hand, almost burning her fingers with the flame.

Constance nodded in understanding, "So he did. My husband was a cheater, too but he got what he deserved, the stupid son of a bitch."

A few moments of silent contemplation painted their faces while Violet got the bizarre feeling of being watched and scrutinized by somebody from a distance again.

* * *

><p><em>Tate<em> never knew what has provoked the wrath of the deuces so that he was born in a family which was an eerily deviation into abnormality.

The only good thing about being a neglected kid was that it made you grow stronger, cold and numb to certain range of emotions which was good because with a family like his giving way to emotions, could've easily destroyed him.

Tate was a sensitive boy, but the steel armor he had built around the soft center of his heart was a life preserver. Of all his siblings he was the only one who didn't suffer any mental or physical ailment. Yet, he wasn't sure what was actually going on inside his mind.

There were days he felt alright and happy and the meer sight of smiling Addie could paint a silver lining of happiness upon his own face.

But there were days he would rather put a gun to his head than to be left alone with his own gloomy thoughts.

School wasn't that bad, especially ever since she got there. Westfield High was the better place now. Tate still hated it but the girl that had moved next door has given new meanings to the things surrounding him.

There was something placating about Violet's presence even if he didn't met her yet, the thought of going to school knowing the doe-eyed girl in a black fedora from Boston would be there, made his heart rate fluctuate and his stomach sunk with plethora of emotions.

_ Good emotions. Finally. _

At the age of seventeen, Tate was living life like Jim Morrison. Sex, drugs and liquor he had tried all of them and some of the things he had done were better left unsaid and were to be banished to the dark side. Crystal meth was his latest addiction, delivered exclusively for him by an arrogant bitch cunt called Leah. Sometimes he fucked her to show his appreciation, but that was rare and only when his days got bad and deranged enough. He was even once part of a threesome with Leah and her cousin Hayden. Tate didn't remember much of that night, but he knew that the way he already felt about the new girl was sending more electric shocks to his lower body than the memory of those two freaky girls on the loose.

Violet made him feel something raw, unknown. She made him feel nervous into a presence of a girl.

Today he felt like shit, so he had to sneak out into the gazebo and sniff a line while waiting for her. Just as he did, he heard her footsteps and he turned around to face the flower.

Tate was gauging her reaction, her eyes widened and her mouth agape but she didn't actually looked scared.

_More like interested_, Tate thought and that made him smile on the inside.

"Hi, I'm Tate, Addie's brother" He finally spoke feeling the sudden burning effect of the drug starting to kick in.

His eyes fell on hers. They reminded him of two sparkling pieces of crystal brown burning in the night , in the twilight of the gazebo.

Tate stepped closer to her but she didn't move an inch.

"I know, I'm Violet," She finally replied, not blinking holding her breath.

"I know," He said still staring at her face in the scarce lighting coming from the windows of the Victorian house, "Sorry that you see me like that, I had one of those bad days... Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you, Violet, for taking care of my sister. She doesn't have friends and the only person who actually takes care of her is me, but I can not always be around for her, though I try so thank you", he said looking at Violet's lips.

Driven by his irrational impulse for intimacy with this girl he barely knew, Tate raised his hand and drew the tip of his thumb over her cherry bottom lip.

She still didn't appear intimidated, just excited.

Harshly breathing she continued to stare at him.

"It's OK. I like Addie, she's different from the girls here," Violet said.

_God, why he had to be so attracted to her? _That big ratty cardigan made her tiny frame seem even more desirable. Tate thought he had never seen someone as pretty as her. Could Violet possibly erase the skeletons that sometimes painted death under his eye lids?

"Pretty Violet... Have you ever cried so hard that your mouth got salty and you couldn't stand the sound of your own tears? If you have, you should understand why I'm doing this,...the drugs I mean."

"You.. You don't look like the kind of boy that cries," Violet managed looking at him confusedly.

"Oh but I do," Tate confirmed sadly.

Without even thinking further he ducked his head and saw her closing her eyes by an instinct, and she didn't pull back when he touched her, bringing her face closer to his lips.

Tate knew that he had to stop before his brush up the surface of hers, because it was irrationally soon so he suddenly pulled away. Violet opened her eyes, taking shallow breaths, eyes ignited.

The mere sight of her getting excited so easily triggered the reaction of his body but he felt he may go to far so he pulled back of her. Tate turned around and started walking towards his house.

He knew he would do one more thing tonight before he went to bed.

Tate gave her one last look over his shoulder trying to take in more of her and save it for later, while saying "I'm sorry, Violet I really have not been myself lately. But thanks again for taking care of Addie. See you around, I guess."

Violet stood in the gazebo long after he had disappeared into his house staring at the dark distance behind his back.

She was feeling the cold rush of the night and gave to it the thrilling goosebumps that went over her body. But the cold didn't help her put off the fever the taste of that non-materialized kiss. She couldn't understand why she wasn't even scared of Tate. She should have been.

His glare was dangerous, he was taking drugs.

Violet felt more angry than upset, what she really didn't like was that he left her hanging like that so she decided that she should definitely be cold and distant towards Tate Langdon.

The way he looked at her made a hectic, incoherent mess of her thoughts and she didn't like it, the feeling of not being in control.


	3. Ch 3 - Drowning

-Ch3 - Drowning-

" _She eyes me like a Pisces when I'm weak."_

* * *

><p>When Tate got to his house he found the front door ajar.<p>

There was a tracing of blood leading to the upper floor where his and Addie's rooms were.

The living room was drowning in macabre twilight as he passed through and hurried up the stairs.

_Someth..._

_- ugh, his temples started throbbing severely, ...- some..thing wasn't right._

The throbbing inside his skull intensified. _It's the coke_ he thought, walking up the stairs feeling dizzy.

But he felt somewhat happy and elevated at the same time. It was not just the drugs, and the blunt he smoked before, Violet was...

The throbbing came from outside his skull, dull sounds of struggling and altercation.

Tate approached Addie's room, lumpish, vision blurry, he eyed bloody-handed Constance, and a broken bottle of whiskey on the ground next to Addie's body.

The involuntarily screams left his throat in a brutally harsh high pitched voice, soring it.

"WHAT?", Constance turned to him, croaking through a voice ridden with cigarette smoke, "Do you think I wanted that?", The drunken madness in her eyes, was nothing compared to his," It was an accident.. Addie .. She hit her head on the bed board. Why are you looking at me like that, Tate.._Tate_?!"

He couldn't hear anything. The bottle was covered with blood and somebody's brain tissue.

Tate crouched down to sit on the floor and picked up Addie's head into his lap, trying. To revive. His sister.

But her gaze was dead.

_Blood..._

"Tate?"

_tissue.._

"Get up from there, we need to bury her..."

_crushed skull._

"SHUT UP! You killed her, didn't you, Constance?', He roared,"You just crushed her with that bottle, what did she do this time? Or you were that drunk to kill your own daughter? What did she do to enrage you this time? Dropped a napkin in the floor?"

"I..She wasn't listening to me, and I threw the bottle..Tate, I didn't mean to kill her, do you believe I would kill my own children... It was an accident...We need to bury her"

"No, you... Bitch! You should give her a proper funeral! I should turn you to the police, I should.."

Tate cried, stroking Addie's hair.

"Tate, please, I didn't..", Constance started, approaching him teary-eyed reaching her arm to touch him.

"Don't!", He pulled away, "God, why did you have to be my mother? Go and take some sleeping pills and fall asleep, or better yet, die! Just get out and leave me alone with my sister!", His voice was cracking and his cheeks were wet with tears, sorrow has made his anger meek.

When Constance left the room, Tate washed Addie and combed her hair, and put on her favorite dress and left her on the bed.

Tate went outside to smoke another blunt, staring at the full moon until his eyes went dry.

The night was sleepless.

* * *

><p><em><em>"I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks."<em>_

_._

_._

_"They say when a parent dies, a child feels his own mortality. But when a child dies, it's immortality that a parent loses," _Constance blurted weeping over Addie's grave, she threw a lump down the endless pit and walked away.___  
><em>

_The people who gathered were three in number. _

_The priest, Constance and Tate. _

_Three figures in black. _

_The earth accepted the girls body and closed over it. The flowers showered over the soil covering the coffin, and then again all went silent. _

_Tate hasn't cried in a couple of days, Tate hasn't slept in a couple of day, __Tate didn't care if Constance lived for a couple of days more, or not._

He was apathetic.

"Where are you going, son?"

She asked him when he took the keys and went for the door.

"Don't ever call me son again, like I will never call you my mother. I'm leaving before I do something I'd regret," He smashed the words between his teeth before slamming the door.

But he knew he would. He would take out the shotgun, lying under his bed and he would shoot her one of these days.

Just not today, nor tomorrow, but when the time comes.

The world was a filthy place, and he had nothing to live for anyways. Tate walked for a while with that thought in mind until he reached the beach.

He sat on the sand and casted his vision above the vast expanse before calmness of the water was magnificent.

Just when he finished his blunt in silence, a small hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Addie, Tate. You should've told me, I just found out today."

Tate turned around and faced a pair of placid brown eyes.

_"She is like the ocean," He thought staring at her palish face, "And I'm drowning."_


End file.
